Hyrax
Hyraxes are small, herbivorous mammals that have survived through the ice ages to the modern day. They are major characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift and minor characters in Ice Age: Collision Course. Traits Hyraxes have four short limbs on their small, compact bodies, along with a short nose, large eyes, large front teeth and a small, stout tail. Covered in brownish fur, hyraxes are herbivorous, residing in family groups. History A number of hyraxes lived on a landmass that was jarred loose from the other continents during the continental drifts, being pushed out to sea, where the hyraxes lived well enough alone. This peace, however, would change when an aggressive seafaring ape named Gutt, along with his crew of piratical animals, found the island and enslaved many of the hyraxes into building a new iceberg ship, forcing some into labor and others into captivity. The hyraxes that had not been captured found a number of mammals that had also found their island: a herd consisting of a mammoth named Manny, a Saber-Tooth Tiger named Diego and two ground sloths named Sid and his Granny. Initially fearful of the newcomers, the hyraxes hid from them, to which Manny explained that they might work together by releasing the enslaved hyraxes and aiding in stealing Gutt's new ship, which Sid translated, as the hyraxes could not understand the mammals' dialect: this earned Sid the hyraxes' favor as a leader. The following day, the hyraxes helped the mammals in both freeing their fellows and stealing Gutt's ship. Led into battle by one male named Fuzzy, the hyraxes stood at the top of a hill facing the beach where Gutt's ship was moored and rushed off to face him, backed by a large decoy of Manny, which caused the pirate animals to rush in to attack the hyraxes. The hyraxes, however, escaped the attack by a trick and floated off on leaves, later to drift away from the pirates out at sea on a piece of ice, mocking Gutt. Later, the herd of mammals that had found the hyraxes' home returned, taking with them the herds of other creatures that had been left homeless due to the continental drifts, all aboard an iceberg ship that had been created by Gutt. The hyraxes welcomed all with open arms and erected a large effigy of a hyrax at the bay in which the animal herds arrived. A few years later, the hyraxes spent their time hanging out and made drinks for Manny and Diego as they talked about women. The next day, when the herd went on their journey to save the world from an asteroid, Granny used a hyrax as an inhaler device, as she was struggling with passing through some fog. The same hyrax was spotted by a Dino-Bird named Roger, who was in despair because of the Hyrax Statue being destroyed from a meteor shower. Hyraxs3.png Hyraxs2.png Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Junior Novel'' *''Ice Age: Past, Presents and Future'' * Ice Age Village * Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Mammals Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Characters Category:Hyraxes